1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement of a remote controllable automatic telephone answering apparatus such that a particular caller, generally the apparatus owner, can reproduce and listen to messages recorded in his absence by remote control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although such a remote controllable automatic telephone answering apparatus has been known, it is difficult to remotely control the aparatus to partially rewind a tape in order to listen again to messages recorded on the tape. For example, in some prior art apparatuses, the rewinding instructive signals (hereinafter referred to as first remote control signals) were required to be a different frequency from instructive signals (hereinafter referred to as sound remote control signals) for partially rewinding the tape for the remote reproduction. Therefore, two band-pass filters are required at the apparatus, and it is necessary to provide an oscillator having two frequencies for the caller who carries out the remote control.